otdgfandomcom-20200214-history
GHOST
The G.H.O.S.T. Detachment 000 is an elite group of soldiers from all around the world; they are just one of many created when the outbreak as in it's early stages (40 groups of elite soldiers were formed) Every member here has been tested immune; there were two requirements before someone was drafted. They had to be the best of the best, and they had to be immune to both viruses (test being possible through blood testing; wasn't too difficult to figure that bit out, finding a cure was completely different however) This was during the early stages of course; before it was widely known. Their job was to clear off the cities before the media even knew something was going on; they would kill something that the civilians had no idea was going on. This plan was formed when it was clear to the UN that this wasn't "rabies" in other words; this was a "band-aid" Their Previous Missions This group in particular has been to Mumbai, Shanghai, Karachi, Delhi, Istanbul, São Paulo, Moscow, Seoul, Beijing, Mexico City, Tokyo, Jakarta, and lastly New York City. They literally were sent to every major city in the world and even more impressively they actually cleared off every one of those cities. The only problem was after clearing one out, they would be sent to clear another, just to be sent again to clear another one out. Around the time they got to NYC, everything literally did hit the fan; they could no longer keep it from getting to far, and with their failure the US fell. At the time they were doing it; everything else went into full effect, and all the other countries were hurt just as bad. They were given orders to retreat and meet up in Cheyenne Mountain. There, they secured the area for a month or so, then finally received another mission; to go to Hawaii and secure that island. That it would be the last and only place they could fully protect in this time of crisis. As they sailed; halfway there they got a transmission from Cheyenne Mountain again; this time it was telling them to come back to Cheyenne Mountain. No more information was given as to why, not even an explanation, but they headed back anyway. They did have to follow orders at all times. Members *'Leader: 'OMEN X *Phantom 000 *Merrick DeWitt / Banshee 000 *Julius "JC" Copperfield / Specter 000 *Kenneth "Kenny" Barton / Wraith 000 *Revenant 000 *Spirit 000 *Nancy Clyret / Shade 000 *Phantom 00X *Banshee 00X *Specter 00X *Wraith 00X *Revenant 00X *Spirit 00X *Shade 00X Joining Want to be amongst the most bad ass? Well to bad, they won't accept just anyone; they'll only take those with skills equal to or greater than their own. If they somehow find you, and you somehow prove yourself to one of them, they'll take you along. Tasks/Missions By now you probably know about the survivor's missions right? To clear off the city? Well it's kind of like that, only at a much larger scale. Chances are, unless you're amongst the bad ass from the beginning, you won't live an hour doing their job. They go city to city and clear it off from literally everything; even some survivors won't make it if they feel the need to make sure to not have it spread again. The Rules You're probably thinking; "Wow fuck the survivors, that sounds more action packed!" while this is true, there are also a set of rules you must follow, you are no longer a single person anymore, you are just one of many; *'Follow Orders:' If any member asks something of you, you do it. No questions, no complaints, even if they're not your superior; failure to follow this rule and you will be stripped of your armor, weapons, and left to die; you are no longer amongst the elite if you still think for yourself. *'Do Not Show Emotion:' You no longer feel. You will feel no happiness, anger, sadness, or compassion for anyone or anything; including your fellow members. Failure to follow this rule and you will be stripped of your armor, weapons, and left to die; you are no longer amongst the elite if you still think you can feel. *'Do Not Hesitation:' You must not hesitate, if you hesitate you are showing weakness. Failure to follow this rule and you will be stripped of your armor, weapons, and left to die; you are no longer amongst the elite if you are weak. *'Do Not Speak:' You only talk when spoken to, you will only speak if you absolutely must or if you have something to say of importance to the mission; the less talking you do the less you get to know others. Failure to follow this rule and you will be stripped of your armor, weapons, and left to die; you are no longer amongst the elite if you still think you must talk. *'Do Not Sightsee:' You are there to eliminate the threat. You are not there to see. Failure to follow this rule and you will be stripped of your armor, weapons, and left to die; you are no longer amongst the elite if you still think you must see. *'Do Not Be Idle:' You must always be doing something, even if what you are doing is nothing. If you have nothing to do; then sleep. You are not to just stand or sit there unless you are doing something. Failure to follow this rule and you will be stripped of your armor, weapons, and left to die; you are no longer amongst the elite if you do nothing. *'Conserve Ammo: '''Use only what you need. If you waste ammo, then you clearly aren't amongst the best shooters. Failure to follow this rule and you will be stripped of your armor, weapons, and left to die; you are no longer amongst the elite if you still can't aim. *'Eat Only What You Need:' You no longer eat for the joy of it; you will only eat what is required to keep you in top shape. Failure to follow this rule and you will be stripped of your armor, weapons, and left to die; you are no longer amongst the elite if you still think you need to eat. *'Never Say Your Name:' If you must say your name, you are showing that you still think you have an identity. Failure to follow this rule and you will be stripped of your armor, weapons, and left to die; you are no longer amongst the elite if you still think you are different. *'Never Show Your Face: Much like saying your name, this is showing you have an identity; everyone gets privacy when they aren't in their armor. Failure to follow this rule and you will be stripped of your armor, weapons, and left to die; you are no longer amongst the elite if you still think you are different. Your Equipment Everyone wears the same thing; everyone uses the same basic weapons. You will all get one different weapon of your choice depending on your skill. If you lose a single weapon, you will be left behind; You are useless without your weapon, and if you can't take care of one, you won't take care of any. Your equipment is below; *'''The Armor: This is your armor, you will fight in this, you will die in this, this is what you are. *'AA-12:' This is your weapon, it is what makes you useful, without it, you are useless. *'Kukri:' This is your blade and your tool, you will carry this at all times. *'Weapon of Choice:' You are not an individual by your weapon, you are just picking what will compliment your skill; it will not be pretty, and it will not be cool. By now, you should be able to tell that the Roleplay amongst GHOST is far more psychological than that with the other groups; while they're about survival and murder, this one's about internal conflict and the affects on the human mind following these set of rules.